Metalowy Słonecznik
:Może chodziło ci o Metal Petal Sunflower z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Metalowy Słonecznik to rzadki wariant Słonecznika. Występuje on w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i Garden Warfare 2. Postać ta przeznaczona jest na krótki dystans. Porusza się najwolniej ze wszystkich Słoneczników. Zadaje małe obrażenia. Posiada najwięcej punktów zdrowia ze wszystkich Słoneczników. W Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare wariant ten odblokowuje się po osiągnięciu 10 poziomu w klasie Słoneczników. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Metal Petal is an armored Sunflower. While the metal weighs her down-making her slower than other Sunflowers-she has the added benefit of higher health. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Metalowy Słonecznik jest uzbrojony. Choć ciężki metal go spowalnia, jest bardziej wytrzymały od pozostałych Słoneczników. Opis w grze Metalowy Słonecznik cechuje się wyższym poziomem zdrowia, jednak porusza się nieco wolniej. Wygląd 100px|right|thumb|Metalowy Słonecznik w Garden Warfare Metalowy Słonecznik posiada dużą ilość metalowych elementów. Jego płatki są srebrzyste lub ciemnoszare. Twarz jest w tym samym kolorze co płatki. W niektórych miejscach widać łączenia charakterystyczne dla konstrukcji metalowych. Tęczówka jest brązowa (Garden Warfare) lub niebieska (Garden Warfare 2). Łodyga w obu częściach gry wygląda tak samo i jest zielona. Dolne liście są zielone (Garden Warfare) lub mają taki sam wygląd jak płatki (Garden Warfare 2). Ulepszenia 250px|right *Artificial Reload Upgrade – szybsze przeładowywanie *More Metal Shard Ammo – większa ilość amunicji *Sharper Metal Flakes – większe obrażenia Odblokowywanie Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Wariant ten odblokowuje się przez osiągnięcie 10. poziomu w klasie Słoneczników. Od osiągnięcia 6. poziomu otrzymuje się odpowiednie elementy Metalowego Słonecznika, aż do osiągnięcia 10. poziomu, przy którym dostaje się piąty element postaci. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Metalowy Słonecznik odblokowuje się przez uzbieranie pięciu elementów postaci wypadających z paczek. Strategia Grając jako Metalowy Słonecznik Metalowy Słonecznik najlepiej sprawdzi się jako obrońca ogrodu, stacjonując bezpośrednio w nim. Warto wtedy wykorzystać umiejętność promień słońca lub skumulowany promień słońca i w ten sposób czekać na przeciwników. Przed wykorzystaniem jednej z tych dwóch umiejętności, dobrze jest postawić uzdrawiający kwiat, by móc jednocześnie regenerować zdrowie. W takim połączeniu trudno będzie nas pokonać (duża ilość punktów zdrowia i możliwość zadawania sporych obrażeń za pomocą zdolności). Metalowy Słonecznik świetnie poradzi sobie wskrzeszając pozostałych sojuszników, gdy polegną oni w czacie walki. Przyda się wtedy zwiększona ilość punktów zdrowia. Wariant ten jednak nie sprawdzi się w samotnych atakach, w szczególności na Gwiazdy Sportu, gdyż zadaje względnie małą ilość obrażeń. Każdy atak najlepiej wykonywać grupowo, np. w towarzystwie innych Słoneczników lub wspomagając Pożeracze. Grając przeciwko Metalowemu Słonecznikowi Metalowy Słonecznik może okazać się trudnym przeciwnikiem do pokonania z uwagi na zwiększoną ilość jego zdrowia. Jest jednak bezbronny wobec ataków z dystansu, a także gdy jest sam. Grając Żołnierzem warto przy ataku na tego Słonecznika użyć zdolności ZPG lub multirakiety. Jeśli atakujemy grupę roślin, w której znajduje się Metalowy Słonecznik, powinno się najpierw pozbyć pozostałych roślin i na końcu samego Metalowego Słonecznika. Dodatkowo warto ogłuszyć lub zamrozić tego Słonecznika, ponieważ takie działanie sprawi, że postać ta nie będzie mogła się już praktycznie poruszyć. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest najwolniejszym Słonecznikiem w grze, ale posiada przy tym najwięcej punktów zdrowia. *Jest jednym z dwóch wariantów Słonecznika, posiadających niestandardową ilość punktów zdrowia. **Drugim takim Słonecznikiem jest Wampiryczny Słonecznik. **Metalowy Słonecznik jest jednocześnie jedynym Słonecznikiem, którego ilość punktów zdrowia jest podwyższona. *W Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 kolor jego tęczówki jest niebieski a nie brązowy jak w pierwszym Garden Warfare. *Metalowy Słonecznik, podczas poruszania się, może skrzypieć. en:Metal Petal Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Warianty Słonecznika Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2